Lady Aikatsu
Lady Aikatsu (レディジアイカツ! Lady Aikatsu!) is user:lillianlucille's 1st fanfiction of Aikatsu. This fanfictiom story based after Aikatsu!3 anime where Starlight Academy's 1st generation (Ichigo's generation) already graduate. Summary Lady Aikatsu's Episodes List The anime series follows a girl named Faruru Wakeshima, who aiming to becomes top idol just like Hoshimiya Ichigo does and in starlight academy she meet with Miyuki Yukishiro a passionate idol who aiming to beating her previous senpai (Akari's generation) along with Akemi Himuro a mysterious idol they training hard together to purify their dream. List of Characters Main Characters/3rd Generation Faruru Wakeshima Voiced by : Chinatsu Akasaki (speaking voice), Kana from STARLIGHT☆PRINCESS/AIKATSU☆STARS! (singing voice) 2 years under Akari, she is a cheerful, and optimistic girl. Just like Akari, she is inspired by Ichigo to become an idol. A cute idol, Faruru's theme color is Pale Pink, and her favorite brand is Aurora Fantasy and her aura is composed of pink cherry blossom, a pink and purple shooting star and hot pink with a yellow heart shaped ribbon. Miyuki Yukishiro Voiced by : Azusa Kataoka (speaking voice), Fuuri from STARLIGHT☆PRINCESS/STAR☆ANIS (singing voice) 2 years under Akari and also Faruru and Akemi's classmate. She is a passionate and a friendly girl. Her dream is to beating her senpai and become starlight queen. A cool idol, Miyuki's theme color is Light Blue and her favorite brand is Futuring Girl and her aura is composed by white feathers, light blue bubble, a shaped snow like with light blue and dark blue colors. Akemi Himuro Voiced by : Risa Taneda (speaking voice), Risuko from STARLIGHT☆PRINCESS/STAR☆ANIS (singing voice) She is a mysterious girl in Faruru and Miyuki's class who rarely spoken, didn't show any smile and rarely attend a class room but have an ability to become an idol. She known as The Mysterious Idol in Starlight Academy. A sexy idol, Akemi's theme color is dark purple and her favorite brand is Sakurairo Kaden and her aura is composed by red lantren, a purple and light sparkle, and purple lavender flowers. Hikari Hoshino Voiced by : Kana Asumi (speaking voice), Miki from STARLIGHT☆PRINCESS/AIKATSU☆STARS (singing voice) She is a popular model of Starlight Academy and a rival of Himeka Sasakama's from childhood. She is a kind, mature, and soft spoken girl. A Pop Idol, Akemi's theme is yellow and her favorite brand is Silky Wings Himeka Sasakama Voiced by : Aya Hirano (speaking voice), Nanase from STARLIGHT☆PRINCESS/AIKATSU☆STARS (singing voice) She is a popular model in the world and the rival of Hikari Hoshino's from childhood. She is strongheaded, a girl who spoken what on her mind, she is forced the other students to call her "Himeka's sama" but sometime she feels lonely because she didn't have many friends until she meets with Faruru. A sexy idol, Himeka's theme is ruby red and her favorite brand is Royal Princesss Akane Okanaya Voiced by : Kanae Ito (speaking voice & singing voice) from STARLIGHT☆PRINCESS Akane is a new student at starlight academy and 1 year younger than Faruru. She is shy and clumsy girl just like Akari Ozora and she admired her so much and want to become an idol like her. A Cute Idol, Her favorite brand is Dreaming☆Party. 2nd Generation * :Voiced by: Shino Shimoji (speaking voice), Ruka from STAR☆ANIS/AIKATSU☆STARS! (singing voice) :Three years under Ichigo, Akari is a clumsy, nervous, but resilient girl who highly admires Ichigo. she becomes a weather girl and hosts her own show, . A cute idol, Akari's theme color is coral pink, and her favorite brand is Dreamy Crown and her aura is composed of pink and purple pansies, blue beaded ribbons, and wreaths made of the aforementioned pansies. Akari is capable of performing a Romance Appeal and currently has three Premium Rare dresses - the Odette Swan Coord (Episode 107), the Sleeping Aurora Coord (Movie), and the Thumbelina Bouquet Coord (Episode 123). * :Voiced by: Yu Wakui (speaking voice), Mona from AIKATSU☆STARS! (singing voice) :Akari's new roommate since the second semester. She is described as a cool beauty who loves fortune-telling. A cool idol, Sumire's theme color is periwinkle and her favorite brand is LoLi GoThiC, like Yurika, and her aura is composed of fortune telling dice, emeralds, sapphires, and various colored, multi-pointed stars. Sumire is capable of performing a Romance Appeal (being the first idol in the series to do so) and currently has one Premium Rare dress - the Snow Princess Coord (Episode 108). * :Voiced by: Yui Ishikawa (speaking voice), Miki from AIKATSU☆STARS! (singing voice) She is described as a fashionable girl who knows a lot about Aikatsu! cards. She is in the same class as Sumire and is rather fond of Akari. Hinaki has very informal mannerisms that make her easy to get along with, and refers to herself as "Hina". She is a childhood friend of Juri Kurebayashi.A pop idol, Hinaki's theme color is chartreuse and favorite brand is Vivid Kiss, like Mikuru, and her aura is composed of red and green tendrils that form shooting stars before disappearing, blue grid globes with red lining, and smaller red spheres. Hinaki is capable of performing a Romance Appeal and currently has two Premium Rare dresses - the Clara Carol Coord (Episode 114) and the Bubbles Mermaid Coord (Episode 120). * :Voiced by: Aya Saito (speaking voice), Miho from AIKATSU☆STARS! (singing voice) Juri is described as an idol who's stirring up a passionate wind at the academy in her quest to become a great actress. She is the daughter of famous actress Karen Kurebayashi and a well-known Spanish chef Serio Kamino, is childhood friends with Hinaki, and classmates with Akari. Juri would often take jobs when she was younger, but temporarily stopped taking offers when she realized she needed to become an actress through her own hard work rather than riding on her mother's coattails. She is very good at memorizing lines, as she was able to know the script of her show, "Aikatsu Sensei", by heart in a short period of time. Juri also has a habit of speaking in mixed Spanish and Japanese, and flashing flamenco poses at any given moment. A sexy idol, Juri's theme color is crimson and her favorite brand is Sangria Rosa, and her aura is composed of red rose petals and glass octahedronal floral ornaments. Juri is capable of performing a Romance Appeal and currently has one Premium Rare dress - the Rose Glass Princess Coord (Episode 110). * Voiced by: Chihiro Kawakami (speaking voice), Kana from AIKATSU☆STARS! (singing voice) Debuted in the fourth wave of the arcade game's 2015 series. Madoka is the granddaughter of Angely Sugar's top designer Asuka Amahane, and holds a love for her grandmother's dresses. A rookie idol entering Starlight Academy in the spring, Madoka is a year under Akari and is known for her soft smile. A cute idol, Madoka's theme color is pastel blue and her favorite brand is Angely Sugar. Madoka currently has one Premium Rare dress - the Angel Alice Coord. * Voiced by: Yūki Takada (speaking voice), Nanase from AIKATSU☆STARS! (singing voice) Debuted in the fourth wave of the arcade game's 2015 series. Rin is Madoka's classmate, who prior to becoming an idol, was a street performer, where her talent led Rin to become known as the "Dancing Lightning". A cool idol, Rin's theme color is navy and her favorite brand is Dance Fusion. Rin currently has one Premium Rare dress - the Soul Marionette Coord. Starlight Staff *Orihime Mitsuishi *Johnny Beppu Category:Lillian Lucille Category:Fan series Category:Aikatsu Fanseries